


We Shouldn’t be Friends...

by Beaufortswan42



Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaufortswan42/pseuds/Beaufortswan42
Summary: It's been almost a month since Edythe told beau they shouldn't be friends. A month of torture for both lovers. Their destiny is each other, but what will it take to get Edythe to not ignore her feelings any longer? Will it be one of beau's admirers? A new flame vying for Edythe's attention? Or will it be a simple high school event?
Relationships: Archie Cullen/Jessamine Hale, Edythe Cullen/Beau Swan, Eleanor Cullen/Royal Hale, McKayla Newton/Jeremy Stanley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. It’s a Date Then

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic for twilight Life and Death Reimagined. I had a lot of fun writing this so here goes nothing, enjoy!

“Oh no, no no. There’s no way in hell im going to go up on that stage in front of the whole school. I’d rather scrape gum off every desk for the rest of the year.” I loudly exclaimed as I stood outside of my bio class. 

“Oh come on beau! You’re the only person I know who can sing those high notes. I wouldn’t be asking if we didn’t need you. ” McKayla stated in a loud whisper, gazing at me with pleading eyes. 

The school talent show was this Friday and McKayla’s band needed a lead singer fast. The band’s lead singer, Justin Salinger, came down with mono. Thanks a lot ski trip from last Friday. 

“Sorry McKayla I can’t do it. I already get sick and nervous from going up to the black board. If I perform in front of the school, the entire front row is going to be covered in vomit.” I shuddered at the idea of going up there and making a fool of myself. I’ve never been a performer and I don’t know how I could convince anyone that I am. Yes I took singing lessons as a kid and I could hit a few notes here and there but by no means was I made to sing. I also don’t want Edythe Cullen and her ridiculously good looking siblings to be there. They would think of me as a loser, more than I already am. If there’s any day that she could be absent I hope it would be this Friday. 

McKayla must’ve noticed how nervous I got because she moved a few inches closer to me and not so subtlety placed her hand on my bicep as a way to “comfort” me. She looked up at me, turned on her puppy dog eyes, and fluttered her eyelashes. Her level of flirting dangerously increased over the last few weeks when she felt that Edythe Cullen was no longer a “rival”. As she tightened her grip on my bicep, from the corner of my eye, I noticed a perfect looking person gracefully sashaying my way. Edythe Cullen is the most beautiful and interesting girl I’ve ever laid eyes on. Her bronze hair was perfectly wavy today. Her purple turtleneck hung on her body so comfortably. Her pale face looked impeccable as always, her golden irises glimmered in the light. I felt a strong-intense-magnetic pull as she passed by me to go into class.

“Earth to beau....helloooooo, it’s me your bestieeee.” McKayla said while she waved her hands in front of my face. I didn’t realize I had turned my head when I was admiring the subject of my every night dreams. 

“Huh? Oh sorry, umm, yeah I don’t think I can...what if I mess up the lyrics or freeze on stage?” I quietly whispered to her as I walked in class and sat down at my seat next to Edythe. Mrs. Banner was not in class yet which gave McKayla the green light to sit at the edge of our table. 

“I promise that won’t happen beau. We’re going to work really hard to get this right. I’ll do anything beau... I’ll write your term paper for English class. Or I’ll wash your car! I got it! I can even convince my dad to give you a raise. Anything...but please, we need you.” McKayla desperately pleaded. Her eyes fell to the curl on my forehead pushing it back. Her fingers lingered there for what seemed like forever till she thankfully removed her hand. 

I turned towards the black board frightened ay the thought of performing in front of hundreds of people. I can’t do this, I don’t like attention. The very thought of attention makes my skin turn red, I get cold to the point where my teeth chatter. My legs wobble and sweat drips from my forehead. In other words, I’m a hopeless and nervous introvert who would rather hide under a rock than to expose myself to people. I remember the time I threw up in front of my whole class in elementary school when I was asked to read my poem about dinosaurs. The poem was great, I wasn’t. The thought of going up in front of an even bigger audience was making me shiver of nerves and anxiety. I shook myself from the nightmare and casually glanced to my left without really thinking. I noticed that Edythe had tilted her head in my direction. Huh, weird. Was she listening to what I would say? Did she care or was it all in my head? Was she hoping I’d say no? Or was she dare I say...jealous? No, that’s ridiculous I thought. 

It’s been a few weeks since I last spoke to her. She had told me she didn’t think we should be friends. It was so egotistical of me to think that Edythe Cullen would even spend five minutes of her day thinking of someone boring like me. Edythe was a queen among her ordinary subjects. There was no way she thought of me like that. I still think she regrets saving me from being crushed by Taylor’s van. That’s why she didn’t want to be friends with me, she’s way out of my league and she knows it. I can’t say I blame her. It wouldn’t make sense. She was a hard 10 I’m just 4 maybe even less. For someone like her to even have the slightest interest in me would be enough to tip the balance in the world and create utter chaos. Besides she already had the new kid Ryder following her around. A new kid arrived 2 weeks ago and from what I could tell he was all over Edythe. He was not afraid to go up and talk to her. He even tried to sit with her and her siblings during lunch (which was funny because royal scared him away) He was arrogant and annoyingly good looking. He was the typical guy that all the girls wanted and all the guys hated. The nauseating memory of him asking her out flooded my brain. 

“Come on edythe how much longer you’re gonna keep me waiting? Go out with me baby.” Ryder smirked at her, his tongue seductively licking his lips, his eyes drinking in Edythe’s petite figure. Barf. I wanted to throw up from disgust. No fucking way she would fall for this bullshit. She looked annoyed and bored, probably thinking of a way to let him down. Before she responded our eyes connected. At first she looked worried, almost like she didn’t want me to see her with him. Like if she knew that me seeing them would cause me some type of heartache. My cheeks turned red, the word jealousy written all over my face, causing her to mischievously grin. She looked at me a few more seconds turning back to Ryder and flashing her dimples at him. Her sudden change of mood caught him off guard. “Well Ryder I’ve been thinking and I finally have answer for you...” As soon as her hand touched his shoulder I let my legs spin me around and I bolted straight to the bathroom. I had to hide for a little bit before going to class. I didn’t want her to see the pain in my eyes if I had heard her say yes.

I managed to tear my mind away from the vomit inducing memory. And brought myself back to the primary issue at hand. I had to decide if I would help my friend or not. It might not be so bad...maybe you’ll enjoy it or it could even get canceled. I hate public speaking and putting myself out there with a passion. But my friend needed my help and I’m sure she wouldn’t ask me to do it if she didn’t have another choice. As much as I hated this, I finally made a choice. A choice that I know I will regret as soon as I walk out of here. 

“Ok! ok ok fine McKayla...I know I shouldn’t do this but you win...I’ll perform the song with your band on Friday.” I begrudgingly mumbled to her already regretting my decision. 

McKayla’s eyes widened with happiness and excitement, “REALLY?! OMG that’s awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much beau! You’re a lifesaver! You won’t regret it! Ahhh! I’m so excited...we’re going to make beautiful music together.” I couldn’t help but notice the look of satisfaction on McKayla’s face as she smirked towards Edythe’s direction. Edythe didn’t look like she was paying attention but her hands were rolled up into a tight fist. Huh, maybe she’s in pain or something. I tried to look at her face but nothing indicated she would be in pain, in fact she looked a bit angry. Maybe she forgot her homework, I don’t know. 

“Uh yayyy, sure...I definitely can’t wait” I tried to match McKayla’s level of enthusiasm but I obviously failed. 

“Ok cool! So it’s a date then! Oh wait no, that’s not what I meant...ummm I meant to say-“ 

“Alright class please go to your seats and we’ll get started” Mrs. banner said as she wrote something about chromosomes on the board. McKayla quickly ran back to her seat next to some dude with a bowl cut. How did I get myself into this? I mentally groaned. It’s all jeremy’s fault. He heard me singing in the locker room and felt the need to brag to everyone that I could freakin sing like some rock god or something. I could feel my stomach drop as I pictured myself on stage singing. I hope the world swallows me whole. Why did she have to save me from that van? May the angel of death take me, I am ready to die. 

Without thinking I turned to my left and met her gaze. Edythe’s golden orbs were like daggers staring into my soul. She seemed angry, upset, maybe even...jealous? My heart started racing as I quickly looked away and tried to focus on mrs. Banner’s lecture. I could still feel her look of anger on me. I groaned and put my head down on my desk. Why was she even mad? She didn’t want to be friends...she didn’t even speak to me. She had agreed to go out with Mr. hotshot Ryder. I didn’t do anything to her...I think. She never even gave me an explanation of how she saved me from the van. I decided to steal a quick glance at the angry model next to me and relaxed when her gaze was no longer on me. I quickly remembered my commitment for Friday. How do I get out of this mess? Maybe I should visit Justin Salinger and get mono too, I mentally yelled at myself. All I know is that this Friday is going to be a day I’ll never forget.


	2. Change of Plans

Edythe’s POV

“No fucking way! This is gonna be awesome!!” Archie excitedly squealed as he focused on his vision, looking outside with no sense of direction.

“What happened archie?” I quickly asked with curiosity, already trying to read his thoughts. We were sitting at our usual table during lunch, just a normal day at forks high school. Well...as normal as it could be.

“Yeah, spill the goods arch, you know some of us won’t know until you actually say it out loud.” Eleanor exclaimed as the bell rang.

“Change of plans for friday night ladies and royal. You guys can go hunting without me, I’m definitely coming to the talent show.” Archie cheerfully said as he walked away to class, singing a Wheatus song that I forgot the name of.

“Hey arch wait, I wanna know what you saw. Did you see Edythe hooking up with the new kid?!” Eleanor snickered as she taunted me with a not so innocent expression on her face. I kindly returned the favor with a not so lady like hand gesture.

As impatient as I am I immediately tried reading his thoughts but strangely enough he was reciting the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet in Spanish. Anytime Archie thought-blocked me was to disguise his visions. I tried focusing on him again but another student’s thoughts interfered with my spy mission.

_I hope he says yes we desperately need him...and hopefully it’ll be the perfect excuse to spend some alone time after it’s over._ “Come on beau we really need you!” McKayla Newton was saying as she walked along side beau towards bio class. I could see from McKayla’s mind the red splotches forming on beau’s beautiful face as he tried to walk away from her.

“Oh no no, there’s no way you can convince me to do that. There’s no way in hell im going to go up on that stage in front of the whole school...” beau loudly exclaimed as he leaned towards the lockers outside of our class.

What is it that this insipid person is begging beau to do for her? I couldn’t help but feel annoyed at how territorial and pushy she was being when it came it to beau. Ever since she found out the outcome of my conversation with beau (which I’m sure she eavesdropped on) from a few weeks ago she’s been practically throwing herself at beau like some kind of wench. I focused myself and read McKayla’s mind as her thoughts of the school talent show and her band popped up. I was flabbergasted at the idea of her asking beau to be the lead singer for their band for this Friday after the Salinger boy came down with mono. No doubt it was from the ski trip the class went to last Friday. Humans and their weak immune systems I thought as I shook my head. Now I was starting to realize this was related to archie’s vision. But what did he see exactly?! I was impatiently trying to figure out if he saw beau performing or if he saw something else happen. What if he saw McKayla trying to kiss him backstage or after the song? What would beau do? Would he feel the same? Or would he reject her? The need to know was clawing at my mind as I quickly walked to class. Beau was clearly uncomfortable with the idea and was looking for any reason or way to get out of it. But it seems that my beau has such a selfless spirit that a small part of him was maybe considering it from the confused look on his face.

_This is the perfect plan, if I can get him alone after band practice I can find a way to ask him out on a date or if I’m lucky we can make out. Oh my god, I can picture it now... his warm lips touching mine, his hands around my waist as he pulls me in, the feeling of his muscles as he-_

I immediately tuned out McKayla and her erroneous sexual fantasies with beau as her leading man. My stomach churned from frustration and disgust. The idea of her attempts to flirt with beau at all costs made me despise her even more than before. I immediately gazed at them as they came into my view. I tried to quickly control the hiss that escaped my lips as I noticed how that desperate girl started touching beau’s biceps. The way she looked at him with that sorry excuse of what humans say “puppy dog eyes”. The way her fake eyelashes fluttered at him made me want to interrupt their conversation so I could save beau from this girl. But the question remained: Why hasn’t he said no? Is he actually entertaining the idea of him and McKayla together everyday for the next days. Does he have feelings for her? Does he think of her as-

My thoughts ceased the moment his head turned to my direction. I couldn’t help but feel triumph and shyness as I felt his azure eyes drinking me in. I decided to sashay my way over to class just to see the reaction I would get. One thing I notice is human males always seem to pay attention to my body whenever I’m around them. I always wondered if he found me attractive. Most humans did, would beau be any different? I answered my own question when I noticed that he kept admiring me with that adorable puppy dog look on his face, the red splotches already forming on his face, his heart beat racing fast. I did enjoy the idea of Beau fantasizing about me. Jeremy Stanley’s daydreams of me and him morphed into beau and I. If only it could be real and not a fantasy. I did my best to not look in his direction to keep up the facade of me ignoring him. I wasn’t going to make it easy for him. But I wouldn’t try anything to deliberately hurt him as I did last week.

_Ryder Evans had asked me out. Coincidentally Beau happened to be walking by at that exact moment the Evans boy made “his move”. Ryder’s thoughts were as vulgar and predictable as all the boys I encountered in my life of purgatory. I was quickly going to dismiss him from my presence but then a pair of ocean eyes connected with mine. I immediately felt embarrassed and nervous of him seeing me standing with Ryder. I knew he was going to get the wrong idea. He already thought I hated him and that I didn’t want him around me. If only he knew how much I love him and would do anything to break my charade. A dangerous idea suddenly emerged in my mind. What if I got him to speak to me first? But how? Hmmm what we he do if he saw me with someone else? Would he react angrily, even approach us to stop this? What would beau look like when feeling jealous? In a snap, I turned back to Ryder smiling wide, flashing my dimples. I could feel beau’s heart rate rise as I placed my hand on Ryder’s shoulder who was surprised by my gesture.  
  
_

_What the fuck, she’s actually touching me! I knew she would fall for me. No one can resist this face..._

_I spoke softly with a velvety tone “Well Ryder I finally have an answer for you-“ from the corner of my eye I saw beau do a 180 and quickly jog back where he came from. Immediate guilt bubbled inside of me. I could feel the anger radiate off of him. He was upset. An intense urge swept over me to follow him and profess my true feelings. I felt like the worst monster in the world for hurting him. But a tinge of excitement fluttered in my chest. He reacted because he cared. That means that he must think of me or have feelings for me._

_“So baby cakes what’s your answer?” I remembered Ryder was in front of me. “Thanks but no thanks, I’m not interested in making out in_ _your cousin’s Honda Civic .” I firmly stated, with a sour expression on my face. Before he could respond I turned around and walked away._

I wondered if he still felt jealous.

_Ugh! Seriously?! What do guys even see in her?! She’s not even that pretty..._

I tried to hide a smirk as I heard McKayla cursing me in her head for easily redirecting his attention from her to me. I purposely walked close by, trying to not brush against his arm. I wanted his attention but I also didn’t want to tempt myself by the sweetness of the rich blood coursing through his veins. His enticing scent was succulent and my throat did burn...but for a different type of hunger.

  
I sat down at my seat as I once again searched for archie’s mind to read his thoughts regarding his vision. He was thinking about the new Armani tux he purchased for one of our cousin’s wedding. I must admit out of all my family Archie definitely had the best taste in clothing. I too got so absorbed in Archie’s suit that I almost missed the action happening right next to me. I was able to refocus on the blasphemy that I just heard. McKayla just finished begging beau to be in their band by offering her services as a cheater, car washer, and negotiator. Apparently the human girl has many tricks up her sleeve to get what she wants, to say I despise her doesn’t truly explain it. I subtlety tilted my head in their direction to hear beau’s response while looking straight ahead.

If she thinks she can-What is she doing? From the corner of my eye I watched how McKayla slowly pushed the beautiful soft looking curl on beau’s forehead letting her fingers linger for a second longer than necessary. It took all the power and control that I gained over the last century to not get up and smack the girl to the back of this classroom. Not even beau’s scent could distract me enough from the jealousy boiling inside me. I could feel the venom in me forming as my muscles clenched from anger. My fists rolled up in tight fists to avoid damaging the table in front of me. Carine wouldn’t appreciate it if I lost control and got in a school fight. We were model students who set the example of studious wholesome teenagers. I also didn’t want to kill her, but if she keeps up this despicable behavior I may “accidentally” snap her in half.

“Ok sure I’ll do it. I’ll perform with you and your band” beau mumbled to her. No human could’ve heard him but any immortal would have. The jealousy was consuming me. I watched how excited McKayla was as she started thanking the universe and her mundane cosmopolitan magazines for the chance to actually spend time with beau outside of school.

_YES! This is my time, now I will have beau all to myself for the next days and I will do what I can to get closer to him. Well well well, Look at her acting like she doesn’t care but I know she’s jealous. Oh well Edythe Cullen, you had your chance. Now you can get off your high horse and see how it’s really done._

What’s even worse was that the little wench smirked in my direction trying to get a reaction out of me. Little did she know that she succeeded.

“Ok cool! So it’s a date then!” A what?!!!! I mentally yelled as I nearly broke the stool I sat on by almost banging my hand on it. “Oh wait no, that’s not what I meant...umm I meant to say-“

Mrs. Banner finally arrived in time to start class and end the blasphemy before me. But that wasn’t enough to control the feelings of jealousy that boiled within me. All I could think of was them two kissing and doing god knows what unforgivable things the Newton girl would attempt to execute these next few days. He wasn’t off the hook either. Why would he agree to this knowing her feelings for him? Was his pureness that blind to not see her intentions? Was he an idiot who couldn’t see the feelings I have for him? I mean yes I told him we shouldn’t be friends but that doesn’t mean I didn’t want to be. I am just trying to protect him so he can have a happy, normal life. Regardless of the reason I couldn’t help but stare at him without looking away. All feelings of anger and frustration were directed at him as my eyes burned a hole through his skull. He then met my gaze for a quick instant before he put his head down. He must’ve been nervous because his heart was racing fast and his pale complexion was turning red. I kept my laser eyes on his adorable but ignorant face before I forced myself to look ahead and to focus on mrs. Banner’s regurgitated lecture. I tried even harder now to look into Archie’s mind to see what he saw. I need to know...the curiosity was killing me.


	3. Casa Newton

Beau’s POV

“Hey beau! Welcome to Casa Newton! I’ll hang your coat” McKayla cheerfully said. I was told to arrive after school so we could get started with rehearsals. Her house was filled with the warm vanilla sugar scented candles, the house seemed more life a vacation winter cottage than an actual house. “Wow this is a nice home McKayla. It’s all very cozy and warm.” I said while looking at the family pictures on their wall. Baby pictures, birthdays, middle school graduation. Next to the wall was a hall of fame dedicated to their family’s sport accomplishments. Trophies from all different sports and even a few medals with the Newton name. 

“Wow, no wonder you’re so good at sports, it runs in your family” I turned to look for McKayla but I froze when I saw her, one leg crossed over the other, sitting calmly on her couch, watching me with a coquettish expression blazed in her eyes. 

She softly smiled and let her eyes roam my body. It was the most awkward minute of my entire existence. “Oh thank you beau and yes we have quite the knack for sports. Come and sit down while we wait for the others.” I, for the life of me, did not move an inch. “There’s no need to be shy, come sit.” McKayla gestured at the seat next to her on the couch. I sat on the other side, praying she didn’t get any ideas. As rude as this seems I didn’t want her to get the wrong impression. McKayla is a pretty girl, if you’re into the cheerleader blonde type but I don’t consider her my type. My only type is a certain girl, skin tone pale as the winter snow with bronze metallic hair, and the most stunning eyes I’ve ever gazed upon. I just wish Edythe felt the same about me. The only contact we’ve had was yesterday in bio when she tried to kill me with her fiery golden orbs. But in regards to McKayla I really don’t want to lose a friend over a girl. I know Jeremy has been crushing on her for awhile now. It would be a clear violation of the bro code if I went out with her. But I also don’t like hurting people’s feelings so I need to find a way to let her down gently before things progress any further. 

“My family has always been known to be talented in all things physical.” The double meaning was definitely understood. “But enough about me let’s talk about you.” She not so subtlety scooted a few inches closer to me. 

“Tell me beau, what makes you tick?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“what do you look for in a girl or better yet what does a girl have to do to get your attention?” She provocatively said, lust and desire reflecting off her tone of voice. 

Uh what? I thought. My face producing red blotches of mortification and timidity.

“Uhhh I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. What did you say?” I pretended I didn’t hear her burning questions as I desperately prayed for the rest of the band to show up.  Where in the hell is Allen and Jeremy? If they don’t get here soon I’m going to have to run out when she’s not looking. I hope she doesn’t jump on the hood of my truck. I hope she’s not the type to jump on a moving car.  Maybe I can call in sick as well? Maybe I can- what is she doing? I nervously thought to myself as she put her head on my shoulder. I didn’t realize she had completely scooted right next to me while I was in between my inner monologue. I need to get out of here fast...her hand is rubbing on my knee but how do I go about this? Do I push her away?! I’ve never pushed a girl before but there’s a first time for everything if she keeps this up. My hands were already clammy, I could feel the sweat falling off my forehead. I needed to react fast! Then it suddenly occurred to me,  that’s it! 

“Uhhh hey McKayla can I use your bathroom? I had a lot of water today, like a-aaaa ton of water and I really need to go.” I nervously stuttered to her as I quickly jumped from my seat. 

“Um ok sure, it’s down the hall to the left.” She disappointedly mumbled as she sat back on the couch. I rushed to the bathroom, locking the door quickly and looked at myself in the mirror. Blue eyes and messy short curls staring back at a nervous teenage boy who just avoided getting kissed by one of the most popular girls in school. “What do girls even see in me? I’m not even that cute? I’m a solid 4 out of 10”.I washed my face and hands 3 times and did my best to prolong my bathroom visit at casa newton. But what’s gonna happen when I go out? Will she try again? Or is she outside waiting for me right-

** Ding Dong! Ding dong!  **

Someone above must be looking out for me because the doorbell rang, I could hear Allen and Jeremy walk into the house. I’m not religious but hallelujah, thank you Jesus!

I calmed myself down and made my way to the living room where Allen and Jeremy were talking to McKayla. I could see the look of disappointment and frustration on her face from the evening not going the way she planned it. 

“Hey beau, how are you?” Asked Allen as he have me a bro hug. Allen has always been one of the kids I connect with the most at school. We’re both introverts, enjoy many of the same hobbies, activities and books. Every time we hangout we don’t feel the need to fill up every empty moment with conversation. Silence is good and is habitual between us. 

“Heyyyy it’s my man beau! The rock god! Are you ready for this bro!!” Jeremy yelled as he enthusiastically shook my shoulders. When he let go I could’ve swore there were two jeremy’s in front of me. 

“Alright guys lets not waste time any further, let’s go to the garage and get started!” I could tell that Jeremy was very pumped for this, even Allen was more hyped than McKayla who was giving me dirty looks for rejecting her advances. I didn’t mean to be arrogant but I only have eyes for one girl. The same girl who wants nothing to do with me. 

I followed everyone to the garage and marveled at the instruments before me. There was a set of drums in the back that were perfectly polished, the guitar and bass looked like they came from a special edition collection. I was admiring the 80s synth keyboard when suddenly McKayla came up to me and gave me what looked like sheet music, her eyes seemed more relaxed than before. 

“Ok beau we’re going to perform teenage dirtbag by Wheatus. Here are the lyrics...and yeah that’s pretty much it...any questions? no? Ok great! Lets rock!” McKayla cheerfully said as we took it from the top. 

We spent the rest of the evening rehearsing and going over everything to make sure it was smooth for everyone. I practiced my vocals, Allen was a master on the guitar, McKayla drove the rhythm with her bass and Jeremy controlled the beat with his drumming style. I must admit that I started feeling more comfortable with my singing and with the idea of performing. If Edythe was there I could use this song to somehow communicate how I feel about her. It’s definitely a step out of my comfort zone, but maybe this is what I need to get some closure if she decides not to talk to me again. The idea of the song itself reminded me of Edythe. The most interesting girl getting crushed on by the dorky new kid; yeah that’s definitely my scenario, minus the boyfriend. Or maybe she was with Ryder now. I had seen him today get pretty close to her as he asked questions about their Spanish homework. I pushed those unpleasant thoughts aside and dove into the music. I wonder how she will react? or if she’ll even be there? Would she like it? Would she know I’m indirectly singing to her? All these questions in my head with no answers.

“Woooooo!!! we sound really good guys! If we don’t win then I’m moving to Canada.” McKayla said, her bubbly personality coming back despite the certain situation that occurred a few hours ago. Jeremy matched her enthusiasm and gave her a hug while saying “oh don’t worry we will win! These other acts are just cheap chumps, it’s smooth sailing from here. All we have to do is control the crowd and rock out like never before. Which means beau you have to bring your A game. You can’t be nervous or stuttering...also please don’t faint.” 

“Don’t listen to him beau you’ll do great, you sound awesome...it’ll be ok” Allen assured me as we walked to the front door. I grabbed my coat and we were out the door when McKayla reminded us to come by tomorrow again at the same time for rehearsal before Friday. There’s no way in hell I was coming first again. I learned my lesson. I made it my personal mission to come along with the guys. 

“Oh wait before I forget what’s the name of the band?” I asked the group before I got in my car. 

“We’re called the forks!” McKayla proudly stated as she walked over to me. 

“I’m sorry....what? Did you say the forks?” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. What kind of name was that? Now I’m convinced we’ll be kicked out before we even set foot on stage.

“Yeah we decided it would show a sign of school spirit and a sense of community.” 

“What in the worl- ok I’m sorry guys but I think we should change the name before we go up on stage. If I’m honest the name is terrible and we will be laughed off the stage. In fact they’ll probably throw tomatoes before we perform.” I gently said to them so I wouldn’t hurt their feelings. I thought of how much more Edythe would dislike me if she found out I was in a band called “the forks” I couldn’t bear to see her and her family’s reaction. I was convinced that she would ignore me even more than before.

“Well the deadline is in a few days for name changes so how about-“ 

“I think the name sounds cool and gives us an edge with the judges” Jeremy defensively said in order to side with McKayla. We could’ve been called diapers gang and Jeremy would still go with it so he could get McKayla to like him. Before I could answer, McKayla’s dad arrived which means that it was almost past my curfew so I had to race back and beat Charlie. To bad my truck doesn’t go past 65 mph. I thankfully got home a few minutes before Charlie, ate some cereal and decided to call it a night. “Damn, what’s gonna happen on Friday?”

Part of me wanted Edythe to be there but the other half didn’t. The bronze haired beauty definitely seemed like someone who isn’t easily impressed. I could sing with David Bowie, juggle 6 bowling balls and stand on one foot simultaneously and she still wouldn’t be impressed. Fear overtook my body at the thought of her watching me embarrass myself. Me. Beaufort klutzy Swan. On stage. Singing. in front of Edythe-Aphrodite queen -Cullen. “I’m so gonna fuck it up”. 

It felt like I was laying in my bed for hours on a never ending time loop filled with anxiety and pressure. I tried reading but all I read was Edythe’s words from a few weeks ago. I tried listening to the new CD Phil got me, but all I heard was Edythe yelling at me. I pondered more about her and Friday’s event until my eyes started to close and sleep came over me. The last thing I remember was Edythe’s eyes, piercing into my soul. The same scene replaying over and over again. “We shouldn’t be friends...”


	4. Rock God

Edythe’s POV 

“Come on guys were gonna be late! And I for one don’t wanna miss this night of...excitement”. Archie happily grinned while he waited impatiently by the door. Tonight was the night of the talent show and Archie wanted us to go, especially me. I didn’t have to read his mind to know he was concealing something from me. 

“Sorry babe I don’t trust myself tonight with all the humans around so you guys go ahead and go. But stay safe and don’t bring attention to yourselves” Jessamine said in an almost parental like manner. Jess and royal weren’t coming but royal had no excuse he just didn’t want to go period.  _ It’s a stupid human event, I have better things to do. _ Royal thought to himself, as he debated whether or not he should change his convertible’s color from red to black. So it was Archie, Eleanor, and I tonight. Eleanor kept bugging Archie to share with her his vision but to no avail. 

“Come on arch! Don’t make me kick your ass bro! What did you see?” Eleanor tried to sneak up behind him, trying to put him in a headlock, obviously he saw her coming and gracefully side stepped out the door and into the car. “Ughh I hate it when he does that, you both are no fun!” Eleanor bitterly mumbled. 

We pulled up into the school parking lot with plenty of time thanks to Archie’s reckless driving.

“Hey I heard that edy! And FYI you are more of a psycho driver than I am. Remember when you almost crashed into the house! I’m glad I saw it before or Earnest would’ve killed you for breaking the glass window .” I simply shrugged my shoulders and silently responded,  _ I don’t recall.  _

“If you two are done yapping your mouths off, can we go inside?” Eleanor was never one to put a filter on her thoughts, she was an open book who was never afraid to be honest. 

We made our way to the school auditorium and found it almost packed. So much human blood around us, so many insignificant thoughts regarding the acts tonight. But I only cared about 1 person in this entire hall: Beau Swan. I could pick up his scent as archie ushered us to the front row so we wouldn’t “miss the fun”. It’s been a long time since I found insignificant events like these fun. Humans and their leisure activities were typically mundane and predictable. Nothing I’ve never seen before, I’d pretty much seen it all this past century. 

Nothing can phase me now. My mind wondered to the human boy once again. I had sat next to him in bio everyday desperately wanting to break my vow to speak to him, to hear him say my name would’ve sent jolts of pleasure and joy through out my body. I was dying to know what happened these last few days. Did they actually see each other? Did McKayla try to seduce Beau when they were alone? I wouldn’t put it past the blonde bimbo to try something so low and unappealing. She reeked of desperation and an ego boost. I shuddered when I thought of what she would do with Beau if they were together.  Did she try to kiss him? Or ask him out? Or touch the soft skin on his muscles. A low hiss emerged from my chest, the newton girl was starting to become my new torment and rival. My thoughts were immediately interrupted as the show started. 

...

After an hour of atrocious singing and other mediocre talents I still had not seen the blue eyed boy. I yearned to see the smile that endearingly emerged from his face when he was happy, to smell his delicious scent; the sweet honey like aroma that emanated from his body. I looked into Archie’s mind once more and of course he was singing the French national anthem.

Principal Greene came to the stage, her smile was wide but not because of the show, she had a date after this and wanted the show to end soon. “Alright everyone what a night this has been for forks! And now our last act of the night will certainly rock the socks of your feet!”  I highly doubt that . “Are you ready?!! Alrighty then, please put your hands together and help me welcome on stage... the FORKSSSS!!!!!” 

How original. 

My stomach instantly fluttered with butterflies when the curtain opened. My sweet innocent Beau was up on stage with a mic in his hand. His heart was racing exceedingly fast, I could sense the adrenaline pumping through his body. Sweat was dripping from the back of his neck and his face was red as a cherry. His blue eyes wide open, taking it all in, he looked like a deer in the headlights. I took a moment to appreciate his outfit. He wore his signature black boots, a pair of tight black jeans and a white long sleeve t-shirt that perfectly outlined the muscle in his arms and chest. His dark, luscious, curly hair perfectly still, except for the rebel curl hanging over his right eyebrow. To say he was looking delightfully irresistible was an understatement. I also noticed a change in his demeanor, he seemed so confident and sure of himself.  Who is this new Beau? I was tempted to look into his band mates head but the music playing and instruments clashing distracted me. I recognized the intro instantly.  They were playing this song? How odd. Why would beau agree to sing this song ? Teenage dirtbag is a sing where the boy sees himself as a misfit and beneath the girl of his dreams.  Is this how he saw himself in regards to me? 

“Her name is Noelle

I have a dream about her

She rings my bell

I got gym class in half an hour

Oh, how she rocks

In Keds and tube socks

But she doesn't know who I am

And she doesn't give a damn about me” 

“Wow”. Was all I could say. I had no idea my Beau could sing so beautifully. The way he controlled his range with ease, the movement of his body to the song’s beat, the confidence that oozed from him was enough to make me be completely hypnotized by him. I suddenly froze when I met his gaze. His blue sky orbs were on me as he sang the song. His eyes were burning through my soul, communicating every word unsaid. I felt fireworks erupt within me as he smirked my way. It dawned on me that the lyrics were not so welcoming.  Did he truly feel that I didn’t notice him? Did he actually think that I thought of him as some kind of loser or “dirtbag” as the song references . If only he knew how much I love him...If he only knew everything I had been doing was for his safety. 

“He’s so hot!! Omg look at the muscle on his arms, he’s so fucking sexy! His ass looks amazing in those jeans too!” I shot a death glare at Taylor who was a few seats away from me. She wasn’t the only one, all his ten admirers were thinking the same lustful thoughts about him, including the blonde human, McKayla. I would’ve judged them for their delusional sexual fantasies, but I was also entertaining similar, but not so graphic thoughts. I would’ve given my entire existence to be the mic that he so closely held to his pink lips. I felt my legs moving towards him. His toothy grin halted me in place. He knew exactly what he was doing. I was not acting like myself, usually I was responsible and cautious. But right now I was careless, overly ecstatic, and not thinking clearly. A melodic laugh escaped him. Hmm I didn’t take Beau as the one to tease. I timidly looked away. For the first time in 80 years I truly felt like a teenager in love. 

“Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby

Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby

Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me”

_Wow Edy! you never told me beau could rock!!_

_Yeah your future boyfriend is awesome, can’t wait to meet the little slugger!_

I don’t know if it was the actual music or my good mood in general-now that Beaulooked at me-but I found myself having a good time. My body was jumping up and down to the infectious tune, Eleanor and Archie were lightly head banging, our arms waving crazily in the air. Feeling the ounce of every note and instrument electrifying around us. Despite the amount of blood filled humans around, not one affected me. My only focus was the Jeremy dubbed “rock god” performing.

Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo

Oh yeah, dirtbag

No, she doesn't know what she's missing

Oh yeah, dirtbag

No, she doesn't know what she's missing”

Allen’s guitar solo came on as Beau gazed at me... and only me. He moved closer to the crowd, singing his solo directly to me. I could feel the intensity of his eyes and the heat radiating off his body. His smile was so heartwarming it made my chest burn with love, affection, and a hint of physical lust. The look of fascination and admiration he directed towards me made me feel on top of the world. Nothing could hurt me. Not the Volturi, nor enemies of my past, or even the monster inside me. In this moment I felt infinitely untouchable. This was our special moment of vulnerability and honesty. I never wanted to admit that I was in love. I always attributed my feelings for him at the beginning as nothing more than a blood craze obsession. But the past weeks, looking at the sincerity and humbled spirit in his eyes, hearing him speak, seeing the type of friend and son he was to those around him, I was wrong. I’m hopelessly in love with him. In this very second nothing and no one could ruin the intimate connection we were sharing. Like if we were the only beings left on earth. 

“You know if you drool any further the entire audience could slip on their way out!” Eleanor yelled to me as she laughed uncontrollably. I rolled my eyes ignoring her childish behavior, I was too busy enjoying the view. 

_Why is she here?! She never comes to the shows. Ugh she’s so annoying, the way she looks at beau like he’s her pet. Like she wants to have him for dinner. Ugh! He can’t be into someone as fake and self centered as her. My solo is coming up and I know exactly what I’m going to do..._

"I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden Baby

Come with me Friday, don't say maybe...” 

She got near to beau and was singing to him.  Bitch . The blonde had a knack for bringing out the worst in me. I could feel the anger boiling inside me as she got too close to him and trailed a finger on his jaw. She fluttered her knockoff eyelashes and drank his body all in. She was practically removing his clothes with her eyes. It took all self control and my two siblings next to me to not drag McKayla by her pretty little head and smash her into the wall behind her. Her nasally voice was making me grind my teeth. My ears would’ve been bleeding if I was a human. Not only was she a terrible singer but her thoughts of Beau were disturbing and inappropriate. 

I thought about ways I could teach her a lesson or two on personal space but then I realized the song was over. My beau humbly bowed and waved to the crowd with the most mesmerizing and shy smile I had seen yet. The crinkles by his eyes were adorable and the look he suddenly gave me was enough to make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I’m hopelessly and irrevocably devoted to Beau Swan. 

...

“Didn’t I tell you edy! I told you this was going to be fun” Archie said as we walked out to our car. The night finally came to an end, my experience was bitter sweet overall. Bitter because of beau’s annoying admirers -especially the blonde bitchy bimbo- but sweet because he looked at me. It was fun to see beau get all shy and red as he modestly stood behind the band to receive the award for 1st place. Despite McKayla’s atrocious voice, the band still won and got the recognition they deserved, especially beau. I was very proud of him, he definitely stole the show. 

“Edy we’ll wait for you in the car, someone wants to talk to you, come on Eleanor...” Archie mischievously grinned as he dragged Eleanor with him.I suddenly felt his heat and intoxicating scent quickly walking towards me. I debated whether or not I should speak to him. Remembering the facade I needed to uphold for his own safety. I couldn’t risk exposing him to the dangerous nature of our kind. But the selfish part of me desperately wanted to speak to him again. The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak. The shackles holding me captive to my charade dissolved, I turned around and flashed him my signature dimpled smile. 


	5. Seeing Red

Beau’s POV

“...welcome to the stage the FORKKKSSS!!!!!” 

I froze at the sound of that band name and quickly turned on everyone. Completely caught off guard by what principal Greene said. “the FORKS?! the FORKS!! Are you fucking kidding me?! I thought we agreed to change the name!!!” 

“We missed the deadline remember? I told you guys before but no one listened to me” Allen shrugged as the curtains started to open. 

It was Friday night and I had counted all hours leading up to this moment. I didn’t think the entire school would arrive to watch the show. So many people were all gathered in this room and I was definitely feeling the pressure now. My arms were shaking and my legs felt wobbly. My face was blooming with red splotches all over and my heart was pounding in my chest. I glanced out at the sea of people to see if Edythe was here, but I didn’t see her anywhere.  Maybe she didn’t come? Why would she come, she probably had better things to do. Maybe she did go on a date with Ryder. I shook my head and brought my self back to this moment. Maybe she’s with hi- _oh shit!_ I immediately froze when I caught the gaze of a certain redhead in the front row. 

Oh shit . I cursed again. Edythe was here. She looked amazing and perfect as always and next to her was her super strong sister Eleanor and fashionable brother Archie.  She actually came!! But why?! I was always under the impression that she hated everyone here.  Is she here because of me? Nah, no way, she’s here to watch the other acts, not you Beau. I tried to not look at her immediately so she wouldn’t notice my pathetic eagerness. The music started playing as I tried to push away all nerves.  _Ok beau you can do this, you got this_ _._ Determination settled over me, confidence I had never felt was written all over my face now. I loosened my muscles, took a deep breath in and immersed myself in the song and the beat. I wanted to impress her and this was my chance. It’s now or never rock god. 

...

“WOOHOO!!! That was awesome!!! We killed it out there, good job guys!! especially you Beau, you were on fire!” McKayla said to me while tightly hugging me from behind. “Uhhh McKayla hey, how did I do? Did you see how I threw my drumstick in the air and caught it right before the finale” Jeremy said hoping to get a compliment from her. 

I tuned out their conversation, my head was still buzzing from what just happened. I literally just performed in front of the entire school and most importantly in front of the girl I loved. I didn’t realize the extent of my feelings for her until I actually saw her tonight rocking out to the music, smiling at me when I sang to her. It was one of the most exhilarating and nerve wrecking moments of my life. She in someway acknowledged me...she looked at me with her perfect face and her infectious smile shined brightest than any sunshine.  Maybe I do have a chance with her ? Up onstage I felt that same magnetic pull but 1000x more intense and intimate. It’s like we’re both swaying flowers on a delicate green field. The energy around us was unlike anything I’ve ever felt. It was pure bliss and yearn for one another. For a moment I let myself hope that maybe I could get closer to her, to know her likes and dislikes. To understand how she sees the world. To find out her hopes, dreams, and fears. I let myself daydream what it would be like to truly know the person underneath.  This night could be my last chance to change her mind, I need to go after her. I quickly grabbed my jacket, said bye to the band, and ran out.

I felt the urgent need to see Edythe, I wanted to talk to her even if it was for a moment. I saw her and her siblings exit out the doors and I ran off to catch up to them. It didn’t help that I tripped on the door stop on my way out but I quickly got up and ran turning red from embarrassment. I happen to notice that Ryder was also here and was watching Edythe walk away. But thank goodness that Colleen Brooks stopped him to ask him out. I stopped running, not wanting to seem desperate, I started power walking to catch Edythe before she left, her siblings were in their car already. “ Alright beau, be cool and calm. you got this, ” I said to myself to ease my nerves. 

She seemed to notice someone following her, she quickly turned around and looked at me with the most beautiful dimpled smile I had seen. Her bronze hair was up in a high ponytail tonight- _ holy shit!- _ she even had on red lipstick- that’s a first -and her golden eyes twinkled in the twilight. She looked absolutely stunning and all I could do was smile weirdly like an idiot. 

“Hey there rock-god.” _Woah!_ how did she know that? She probably heard Jeremy blabber about it in school. Her tone was so soft and silky but with a hint of teasing to it. “I saw you perform tonight you were great” I started blushing all over, I could feel the red forming again through out my body. My stomach was feeling butterflies from her compliment.  She actually liked it!  And best of all she was looking at me with that perfect smile. She was here. With me. Pinch me I must be dreaming. Happiness blossomed inside me, I wouldn’t change this moment for anything. 

_We shouldn’t be friends._ Her same words from before echoed in my brain. Dark clouds raining on my happy daydreams. 

I quickly remembered that she had said that we shouldn’t be friends but I couldn’t help it. Her expression was so kind and endearing it made me want to cry. How could someone be so perfect? I love her. But I also know when I’m not wanted.  If you love her, you have to let her go beau. She’s too good for you.  I have to let her go. I would never bother her again. With a heavy heart I decided that tonight would be the last time I’d ever speak to Edythe Cullen. But I wanted to enjoy the few minutes I had before I let her go. 

“Oh wow umm thank you so much, I wasn’t good though, I was just lucky and I had no idea what I was doing if I’m honest.” I nervously said while putting my hand on the back of my neck... compliment her you idiot.

“Umm you look really beautiful tonight. Well I mean uh you always look beautiful of course. You should uhhh wear more makeup it looks great.” I mentally facepalmed myself. More makeup?!  Really beau? you idiot. Great compliment. I need to crawl under a rock now... 

Instead of getting upset she graciously smiled, her sweet giggles making me blush. “Why thank you Beau! I’ll definitely keep your consideration in mind.” She impishly smirked at me, never taking her eyes away from mine. “You actually look quite nice yourself. And don’t say you don’t because I could see how many girls were admiring you tonight. I even overheard Taylor say that you looked hot in those jeans.” She grinned at me, fluttering her long eyelashes. I turned a bright red and nervously chuckled looking down at my feet. If I didn’t know any better I would say she was flirting with me but then again she could just be giving me a compliment. Flirting or not, I was very fortunate to be speaking to her right now, even if she was lying. 

“Uhh no I don’t think so but thank you again for-“ 

“Hey baby cakes whats up! It’s your favorite stud muffin.” _No...fucking...way._ Please let this be a joke. 

“You look great tonight baby, what do you say we get out of here and go somewhere quiet where we can be alone.”

Ugh, gag me...

“Sorry Ryder but no thank you and I think it’s very rude of you to interrupt my conversation with Beau. Besides I’m heading home anyway.” She said to him politely but with a sound of irritation in her tone. 

Of all people who had to ruin my moment with Edythe, it had to be Ryder. I quietly groaned as I stood there awkward not knowing what to do. The same jealous feeling bubbling in my chest. I watched how he got too close to her...way to close for my comfort. He tried to grab her hand but she quickly evaded his advances. She was calm but in her eyes I saw the feeling of discomfort and a hint of anger. Could this jerk not read her body language? She didn’t want to speak to him. 

“Oh come on baby relax, the night is young. I know you said no before but I think I can change your mind...no need to get so angry. In fact I have something right herethat’ll calm you down.” He vulgarly roamed his hand on his crotch moving even closer to her. Something inside me snapped, my heart started pounding, adrenaline was rushing through my veins, my eyes were seeing red, and my body reacted before I could even think. I quickly got in between them and pushed him back hard. The look of shock was registered on both their faces. I know Edythe is more than capable to defend herself but I just couldn’t stand by and watch this monster disrespect her like that. I would never allow anyone to act so rudely and impolite towards her. 

“I don’t know if you’re too deaf or too stupid but she said no and don’t you dare touch her again without her permission.” I angrily said as I glared at him with the most intense death glare I could give. 

I felt my fists getting tighter, ready to punch this guy if he didn’t walk away.  Don’t do it Ryder, just leave. I hoped he wouldn’t get near me because in this moment I was ready to wipe that cocky smirk off his face. All the pressure and power pumping to my fists, I could feel the heat exuding off my body, I felt steam coming out through my nose and ears. If I were the hulk I would’ve lost control. 

“What if I don’t rock boy? What are you gonna do huh? Punch me? Hurt me? Ha-ha!! oh no I’m so scared of you Beaufort.” Ryder smugly stated to my face, pretending to be frightened. “Why would edythe be with a boy when she could be with a real man?” 

I was so angry by the way he was treating her, she didn’t deserve to be spoken to like that. I’ve always been drilled by my mom and dad since I was little to take the high road, to leave, instead of giving in. But I couldn’t stand by and allow this happen. In any other occasion I would’ve walked away without a second thought, lowlifes like Ryder didn’t deserve the time of day, but this time I had to stand my ground. It seemed that he wouldn’t back down, his smug face inches away from mine, but little did he know that I wouldn’t either... 


	6. POW!

Edythe’s POV

I was shocked at the reaction that Beau had when the Neanderthal Ryder tried grabbing my hand. I was getting ready to push him back but part of me was glad I didn’t because I would’ve sent him flying to the nearest Honda Civic. Ryder had been following me around since he started and he was as shallow and as self centered as royal used to be in his human life, maybe even more arrogant than him. Everything I despised in a human was Ryder’s character traits. The way he would speak to me, the misogynistic overused nicknames he would give to me, the way his lustful gaze bore on me,  _ugh_! Disgusting. I have never cared what anyone thought of me but I have very little patience for obnoxiously immature boys like him. 

I expected this lewd stunt from him just by reading his twisted mind but what I hadn’t anticipated was the reaction that Beau was going to have. I was surprised and actually flattered that he stepped in so quickly to defend my honor. His jaw was clenched so tight, his beautiful ocean eyes were on fire, his heart was racing, blood was pumping at a rapid pace, his posture was perfectly straight, using his height as an intimidation tactic. His body was shielding me from the arrogant fool. I could also see his fists tightening, his hands shaking with anger. I never thought I would see Beau this angry. I grabbed Beau by his hand and calmly spoke to him “Beau it’s ok it’s not worth it, I’m fine. I can take care of myself, please walk away and go...it’s nothing to worry about.” 

“Yeah Beaufort, walk away like the little bitch you are, let me talk to my girl. So baby cakes where were we?“ 

Edythe you might want to step back, he’s not going to listen, he’s going to-

**_ POW!  _ **

Before Archie could finish warning me I saw Ryder on the ground covering his face from the loud punch that Beau connected. Beau quickly straddled Ryder, throwing his left and right fists angrily, wiping the grin off his face, the neanderthal threw a right punch at beau but missed. Ryder pushed beau back, got up and charged towards him, missing his first jab. Beau ducked under his second attempt and quickly connected a right hook under Ryder’s jaw. I would have no problem stepping in but I couldn’t demonstrate my real strength without giving our secret away to them. I also ran the risk of hurting both boys. 

_Archie do something!!!_

He ignored me. I turned towards the car and saw that both my siblings were hyping beau up to continue this fight, enjoying this like it was the best action movie they’ve ever seen. 

“HELL YEAH!!!!! WOOOOO! KICK HIS ASS BEAU!!!! Best Friday night ever!DAAMMNNN!!! Did you see that kick to the gut!?!” 

“I’m sorry edy, that Ryder kid has had this coming since day one! KICK HIS UGLY ASS BEAU!!” 

“OH SHIT!!! WATCH OUT BEAU! DUCK, DUCK!” 

“HIT EM WITH THE RIGHT HOOK BEAU!!! COME ON!BEAU, BEAU, BEAU!!” Archie kept chanting beau’s name over and over watching him dodge Ryder’s kick. 

“YEAH!!! HA HA!! How you like that now Ryder!!” 

Eleanor and Archie loudly cheered on beau, Ryder stumbled back clutching his eye with a shocked look on his face. I must admit that watching Beau fight someone was oddly attractive to me. His muscles were clenched and I could see a little bit of his toned stomach when his shirt rose up above his jeans. The veins in his biceps and his throat were popping out as the adrenaline kept surging throughout his body. The look of determination and fury displayed in his eyes as he threw another jab at Ryder. A sudden aroma of iron and dirt filled my nostrils, Ryder’s lip and upper eyebrow were cut open. I immediately cut off my breathing, wanting to run away from the scene, but an even bigger emotion took control, worry. I was worried that the tide might turn resulting in beau getting hurt. I closed my eyes and used my mental strength to diminish the ache for blood in my esophagus. I pushed all thoughts aside and focused on beau’s safety. 

_ Can one of you break it up before Beau goes to jail for murder.  _ As happy as I was to see Beau put Ryder in his place, I didn’t want him to get hurt or worse, for Beau’s blood to be spilled. Even though the scent of Ryder’s blood lingered in the air it didn’t come close to the sweet scent of Beau. After what seemed like an eternity Archie and Eleanor finally got out toseparate the two. 

“Archie don’t you dare, you take beau, the blond one is mine” Eleanor growled as she easily pulled Ryder away from Beau and held him to the ground, with no struggle, until he calmed down. I could tell she was enjoying herself way too much for this. It had been awhile since Eleanor actually restraint someone that wasn’t our family, so she definitely was having the time of her life. Archie grabbed Beau and slightly pushed him back with out using too much force, I immediately took Beau’s hand and walked away with him. “Beau it’s ok relax, breath, it’s over ok...it’s all over.” I turned around and saw how Eleanor disposed of Ryder as she spooked him away. 

“BYE Blondie!! Hope this time you learn your lesson baby cakes!!” Eleanor taunted Ryder as she sent him away from the area to avoid further issues. 

“Beau why did you do that? I had control of this. Are you ok?” He just at gazed me, still trying to catch his breath. The look of anger, fury, shock, determination, all emotions flashing in his eyes. I once again stared into his blue embers to see if I could read his thoughts, but nothing. I was met with an invisible wall of steel. 

“Edythe-are you ok? Are you hurt?” 

I struggled to hold back a laugh from the question.  _If only he knew_ ,  I thought. I was shocked that he asked me if I was ok. Of course I was fine but it warmed my cold heart to see how he cared about my wellbeing. I love him so much, I truly don’t deserve him, he’s an angel. A very mysterious and unpredictable angel. I snapped myself out of his mesmerizing stare and checked his fists noticing how red and bruised they were from the jabs he threw at Ryder. His upper eyebrow had a bruise but no blood was spilled, thank goodness. His t-shirt was torn from his neck revealing to me a bit of his collar bone. I wonder if he wouldn’t mind me touching his chest ...I fantasized a second more until I felt his hand shaking in mine. 

“I’m going to take you home beau, wait here please” Beau silently shook his head in agreement and sat down on the floor, his jacket wrapped around his waist, still in shock from what he just did. I let Archie and Eleanor know that I would take beau home. 

“Are you sure edy?”

“Yes, he can’t drive alone right now, you guys can follow me to his house”. I loudly stated so beau knew and wouldn’t wonder how I would get home without a car. 

Archie nodded and I overheard Eleanor laughing at how much fun this night had been and how we should do this more often. I rolled my eyes as I pulled Beau up and took him to his car, he gave up his keys with no hesitation. It was very silent for the first few minutes of the drive and I could feel that he had relaxed already. His breathing and heart rate were normal, his scent was still intoxicating but I couldn’t focus on the sweet aroma of his blood. I was still surprised at his reaction to the whole situation. I silently giggled at the events that just took place. I always believed Beau to shy away and avoid conflict, but tonight he was a completely different person. 

“What’s so funny?” Beau asked, his face perplexed. 

“ I just never thought I would ever see you get this angry, let alone in a fight. Have you ever fought anyone before?” 

“No. Never. This was the first time.” He sighed looking out the window, a small grin forming on his pink lips, “I guess watching all those fighting movies really paid off.” 

“Hmmm interesting...I would’ve thought you had fought before with the way you handled yourself.” 

“No, not really. To be honest, I’m not good at all. If that jerk actually knew how to fight I would’ve been pummeled. But I couldn’t just let him speak to you that way. I just couldn’t...” I turned my head seeing him cover his eyes with his palms. 

“I know that you don’t need protection and you probably could kick his ass if you wanted to but I just snapped. And before I knew it he was on the ground and I was punching his face.” His gaze now on his hands, his forehead covered in sweat, his eyes closed, he inhaled in and out to control his nerves. Without thinking I reached over to lay my cold hand on his back, providing him with silent comfort, thinking of words of encouragement that I would love to have said to him.  It’s ok beau, thank you. Oh and I’m so in love with you.  I felt his heartbeat speed up, the same heat and red flowers blossomed on his face. I removed my hand and just as quick as it came, the splotches were gone. 

We arrived at his house in a quick manner, Charlie wasn’t home yet, which was good so Beau could have space without explaining things to his father. I turned to beau and eyed him as I thought of all the things he said before and after the fight. My mind was analyzing all his words and what he meant exactly. I couldn’t quite understand if he meant what he said or was it just the heat of the moment. From what I could gather from the minds of the forks high school student body Beau seemed to be obsessed with me since the day he first saw me. Little did he know I was equally, maybe even more obsessed with him.  Was he jealous that Ryder was flirting with me? Or was he just defending a “damsel in distress”? 

“Beau did you truly mean what you said tonight when you defended me?” The words blurted out of me, I held my breath in anticipation for his response. He stayed silent for a moment avoiding my gaze. His heart started beating faster, red splotches forming in his rosy cheeks-again. He then shyly smiled at me. “Of course. I meant every word and I still do.” He stopped for a moment both of our eyes locked on each other, blue and gold diamonds shining in the moonlight. I took advantage of his intense gaze to appreciate his facial features. The crinkles in his eyes so beautifully visible when he smiled, the straightness of his nose, his plump pink lips, long dark eyelashes that hovered slightly over his cheeks. Bright blue eyes widen with a certain emotion in them, curious maybe even admiration? The perfection of his angelic face held me in a trance until I noticed how close we both had leaned towards each other. I quickly leaned back, opening the window, our kind don’t generate heat but I could’ve sworn that I felt hot from this moment of closeness we just shared together. He shook his head, looking away in shyness. “I-I care about you. I think you deserve so much respect and no one should ever speak to you that way. I could never let you get hurt.” 

My answer was given to me. He actually cared for me, he said he cared for me. What did I do to deserve this adorable, pure, innocent human being. He was too good for me but yet I feel so happy and gitty that he thought of me that way. Not only was he happy to see me tonight but he defended me from that obnoxious monster. I wish now more than ever that I was human so I could hold him in my arms and taste his perfect, warm lips. His hands holding me tight to his chest, breathing in his scent, his kisses on my jaw. Our hands intertwining in each other’s hair...

My steamy fantasy was cut short when I heard my phone ring, Archie was calling to check up on me. I lifted my head and gazed at my love. His blue orbs gazed back at me with warmth and adoration with a hint of shyness. As much as I wanted to stay here forever, losing myself in Beau’s precious eyes, I had to leave before Charlie got home or worse. 

“Are you sure you will be ok? I can go inside and help you with your injuries?” 

He chuckled nervously, cheeks still flushed from our silent but intense moment “no it’s ok Edythe. It’s nothing but a bruise, I’ve had worse.” He nonchalantly stated. 

“Do you want me to stay until Charlie arrives?” I could see the look of hope on his face when I said I could go inside but he flashed me his enchanting half smile making my heart melt...if I had one of course. 

“It’s ok, I’ll be fine. Uhh thanks for everything tonight. Please thank your siblings as well for stopping the fight.” The tension in the car was overwhelmingly inticing. The feeling of electricity and excitement engulfing us in this confined space. During our exchange I noticed our bodies unconsciously moved closer-again. Our faces were inches away, his piercing stare was making my insides explode with desire. He seemed to want to kiss me, his eyes flickered to my lips, his heartbeat quickened even more. The yearn for him was strong and difficult to resist. I wanted nothing more than to pull him close and feel his soft, warm lips on mine but I can’t lose control, that’s something I couldn’t afford. I had to keep him safe and most importantly, alive. I quickly pulled away, got out of the car and walked him to his front porch. 

“Beau?” 

“Yes Edythe?” 

“Thank you for everything tonight. I’m grateful to you for helping me. You were...my hero today.” I flashed my signature dimpled smile and let my finger graze his jaw. My cold touch made his heartbeat escalated sky high for a few seconds. We both stayed silent, not looking away from each other’s gaze. I could feel that magnetic pull of my body to his. The desire to touch him intensifying with every passing second.

“Wait- can I uh, If you want- uh can I take you home? It’s pretty late and I wouldn’t feel comfortable with you walking home on your own. 

“Don’t worry beau my siblings are on their way to get me remember?.” I lied to him calmly. I had already planned to run home but he didn’t need to know that. “Goodnight Beau. Thank you again” I said to him, in the voice that I use to soothe humans. He smiled so sweetly to me, waved me goodbye, disappearing into his house. 

I quickly walked away from his home, when the coast was clear I darted towards the woods and ran home. All I could think was how lucky and how in love I am with this human. I felt so much regret and pain for the way I had been treating him for the last few weeks. I wanted to do something nice for him...maybe I should bring him a gift? But of course his stubborn human self wouldn’t accept it. I thought of what I could do for him as I reached my house. I smiled to myself and decided that maybe it was time I stopped staying away from him. I couldn’t deny my feelings any longer. But I also didn’t want to start anything knowing that I was the worst and most dangerous being he could be around. The thoughts dissolved when I walked in the house, instantly met with Archie and Eleanor. Wanting to know what happened. I glared at him knowing now why he wanted us to go to the show and to talk to beau after. 

“You knew all along didn’t you?” 

“Uhhhh sort of, kind of, yeahhh...don’t be mad Edy I only saw the performance I didn’t think he would get in a fight.” I heard his words loud and clear but his true feelings were revealed to me instantly.  Thank God I was there to witness my best friend kick that son of a bitch’s ass.  A low hiss escaping my throat, voicing my disapproval. 

“Why didn’t you warn me sooner, I’m sure you must’ve seen a vision of him throwing a punch.” 

“Of course I didn’t it was a fast decision he didn’t even have time to think it through. Besides, if I’m being honest...that Ryder kid was getting on my last nerves. He had it coming since the moment he started treating you like a sexual object for his disturbing gratification. I’m glad Beau beat the hell out of him. Who better than your future boyfriend-and my future best friend- to defend your honor! Right Eleanor?” 

“Hell yeah! Tonight was awesome! who knew your human boyfriend had a good right hook! I can’t wait to meet him, maybe he can teach me his technique?” Eleanor mischievously grinned at us as she walked away to tell royal and Jessamine what they missed out on.

I walked to my room processing tonight and everything that happened. I was truly surprised and intrigued to witness this side of Beau Swan. I was truly in love with him. I decided that I was done trying to stay away from him, I love him too much for that. I had to satisfy my selfish whim and be close to him.  I can’t wait for Monday , I thought.  Maybe I’ll sit with him during lunch... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Woooo so much excitement there! Who knew Beau had that right hook. I hope you guys enjoy this story, it was extremely fun to write!! Thank you again to whoever decides to read this! The perfectionist in me will continue editing this story so don’t be surprised 😉


End file.
